The overall objectives of the DNA Microarray Shared Resource are to provide comprehensive services to investigators performing genome-scale expression profiling experiments and to provide informatics support in the analysis of high-density gone expression data sets. Services offered in the Shared Resource are divided into three segments: 1) Reagents and Supplies; 2) Experimental Support; and 3) Data Analysis and Support. Reagents and Supplies include the generation of high-density mouse, human, and yeast cDNA microarrays containing from 6,600 to 28,000 elements, stocking of arrays and reagents for several array platforms, maintenance and distribution for NIA clone sets, and production and stocking of specialty reagents for gene expression profiling experiments. Experimental Support includes experimental design consultation and evaluation, RNA processing and quality control, fluorescently labeled target production, and high-density array hybridization using varied microarrays. Data and Analysis Support includes scanning and image analysis of the hybridized arrays, processing of the raw data sets, comprehensive bioinformatics support for the analysis and annotation of the resulting expression data sets, data formatting and transfer to other Shared Resources when appropriate, development of web-based supplements in support of grants and publications, and the back-up and archiving of all data sets produced in the Shared Resource. Dr. Shawn Levy is Scientific Director of the DNA Microarray Shared Resource and offers experimental design consultation to investigators, reviews and approves requests for custom or boutique arrays, and is involved in the development and optimization of new services. Dr. Levy assists investigators in the use of higher-order analysis tools such as clustering, multi-dimensional scaling and evaluation of statistical significance, and also offers training on all Shared Resource services.